


Battle scar

by anaallen44



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaallen44/pseuds/anaallen44
Summary: Raph has another battle scar to add to the bunch.





	

Facing off against the shredder wasn't anything new, the fight usually lasting till one group retreated or interruptions ensued. Leo usually being the one to take the burden of fighting him alone, knowing their vast difference in skill. Today was different in a way that Shredders opponit wasn't the calm, and collected leader Leo, but the hothead.

 

Neither clan backed down to retreat both clashing weapons, fighting for what they believed in. An inntruption never ensued, Raph was sure even if that was the case nothing could halt this bloody battle. He faced against Shredder able to fight through his minions to get to the top, and didn't plan to back down because the other had a few tricks up his sleeves. 

Weapons locked they stared each other down, Raph a bit out of breath from the strenuous activity before hand, but standing strong. One slip had the potential of becoming deathly, this was the adrenaline the red banded brother was in constant searched for. These thrills of emotion which often got him into trouble, but was more then worth it. 

The muscle different was noticeable, Raph's mutated form helped gain him that extra hulking factor he was so proud of. His form a great contrast to Shredders restricted muscle mass. Pushing against each other it was obvious who was bound to win when it came to brute strength. Shredder ever the versatile one used his wits, headbudding the other. The blades of his Kuro Kabuto slicing into Raph's forehead and beak. Blood splattered onto both, the fresh scars littering them both becoming smothered in Raph's life essence.

A on animalistic growl was rose from Raph's throat, his anger making the pain nonexistent. Shredder whipped his head back, met with a bit of resistance from how deep the Kubuto was dug into the other head. Managing to free his Kubuto, then taking a step back from their clashed weapons to get a good look at the damage he inflicted. A sinister smile ever present on his face as he looked to the bleeding turtle.

 

Raph's wiped the blood from blinding him, a dark smirk growing on his face as he looked to his bloodied hand. The wound was bleeding profoundly, leading Raph to believe he only had a few more minutes till he would pass out. Hopefully his brothers will get to him in time, till then he got back into his signature fighting pose.

 

"That's gonna scar"   
"Impressive" Shredder responded facing off against Raph once more.


End file.
